


Anger Management

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: A calm, level-headed reader is dealing with a not-calm, not level-headed Master. When he pushes her too far, he finds out two things. One, his companion is scary when she’s angry. Two, his companion is really hot when she’s angry.
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Anger Management

Y/N was reclined on the chair in the console room and reading a book. Well, if you could call it that. It was more like she was _trying_ to read a book over the noise of her two-hearted companion ranting in front of her. Long story short, he wanted her help in taking over a planet, she refused because it was a stupid plan that was certain to get them both killed, and now he’s mad.

“You couldn’t just listen for _once_ , could you? Always having to back out at the last second because of some scan or statistic. Why do I even bother with you?” He ranted, more talking to himself than his companion. He was in the middle of a dramatic sigh when he heard a page flip. Of course, he’s not one to be ignored, so he marched over to her and snatched the book away, throwing it across the room. Y/N sat up straight, her hands in her lap as she looked up at his angry face.

“I was reading that.” She commented, not a hint of any negative emotion showing on her face. The Master laughed darkly, standing up straight and taking a step back.

“You know, I can’t even argue with you. You’re always so _calm_. It’s disgusting. Why can’t you fight back?” He yelled at her, her form unflinching. This only made him madder. He stepped up to her again, crouching down so he could be face to face with her.

“Fight back.”

Y/N blinked, before shifting slightly in her seat.

“I see no point to. You just need to get this out of your system.” She explained, before attempting to get up to retrieve her book. He grabbed her arm, pushing her back onto the couch.

“No, fight back. Right now. I’m tired of you just watching me like I’m a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.” He responded, looking into her bored eyes.

“Fight back. Fight back! For the love of Rassilon, _you stupid ape! **Fight back!**_ ”

It was with this exclamation that Y/N’s eyes shot up to meet his, a fire in them that he had never seen before. He didn’t even have time to back up before she pounced on him with an animalistic growl, both of them tumbling to the floor. They wrestled around for a moment, The Master feeling her hand in his jacket pocket for a short moment.

In what seemed like a flash, she was back up on her feet, The Master on his knees in front of her. It was then that he realized why her hand had been in his jacket. There she stood in front of his kneeling form, the triple barrels of his laser screwdriver aimed between his eyes. He looked up at her before a smirk found its way onto his face.

“Isomorphic controls, darling. It will only fire for me.” He reminded her, not worried in the slightest. Y/N’s face didn’t change, but she used her free hand to turn the setting dial at the base of the screwdriver, a faint clicking noise able to be heard.

“Not anymore.” She responded, but The Master wouldn’t allow his human counterpart to see his fear. He looked up into her eyes and uttered two words.

“ _Do it._ ”

Y/N’s face went from one of aggression to one of confusion.

“W-what?” She questioned, her grip of the screwdriver not wavering.

“Oh, for the love of-” Suddenly he sprang up, not giving Y/N a chance to react before he was a couple feet away from her, the deadly weapon now in his hand and aimed at her. She swallowed, not sure if he’d do what he was threatening. She locked eyes with him, trying to give the impression that she was unafraid, but her eyes were always her giveaway and he knew that.

“Do it then. Kill me.” She dared him, her voice as steady as it could be in such a situation. For a split second, he debated truly doing it, but one look into her fear-filled eyes took any will he had. He rolled his eyes, stepping closer to her.

“Oh, you really are dull sometimes.” He responded, before tossing the screwdriver to the other side of the room. She only had a moment of confusion before his lips were on hers, one of his hands tangling its fingers in her hair as the other held her to him by her waist. 

She was so confused. Weren’t they just fighting two seconds ago? Weren’t they about to kill each other? What happened? When he pulled back, though, she understood why. His eyes gave it away, just as hers do. His pupils were large as he looked at his companion, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. She always did.

“You’re… _so hot_ when you’re angry.” He whispered out, a half-smirk gracing his boyish features. Y/N smiled back, a mischievous glint now in her eyes.

“As are you.” She returned, before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close again, one of her hands moving to shift his jacket off of his shoulders. She felt him smile against her lips, his hands moving to start unbuttoning his shirt. She shoved him back, throwing her shirt off quickly as he shrugged his off as well.

His eyes trailed up and down her body, her mind preoccupied with unbuttoning her jeans. He marched up to her, snatching her hands away and replacing them with his own as he kissed her again. He bit her lip roughly, her gasp of pain giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He pulled her pants down, letting her back up long enough to kick off her shoes and slip them the rest of the way off.

Left in only her underwear, Y/N let a confident smirk cross her face as she regarded the now shirtless Master, the tent in his dress pants making it obvious that he was enjoying the sight. She walked back up to him slowly, swaying her hips, before letting one of her hands go to the back of his head while the other drifted lower, cupping him. He let out a breathy moan as she squeezed lightly, before pulling her hand away and up to his face. He gave the back of her hand an uncharacteristically gentle kiss, before gripping her waist tight and picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He moved over to the console, leaning over so that she was sitting on one of the panels. He quickly connected their lips once more, the fire contained in it nearly scaring Y/N. It was like being kissed by an asteroid. She knew he was dangerous, but lord knows that she wasn’t going to let that stop her. Especially not as she watched him unbutton and come out of his slacks. She grinned slyly as he moved up to her again. He hooked a finger in her underwear before pulling them off quickly, leaving her bare to him. His hand slid down between them, teasing her folds lightly. His eyebrows shot up as he felt how wet she already was. He wasn’t sure if it was from the fight or not, but he had an idea given the dark look in her eyes.

“I’m assuming you’re ready?” He said with a cocky smile, and after receiving a nod from the girl, he lined himself up and thrust sharply, sheathing himself inside her. Her arms went around his neck as she cried out, more from surprise than any pain. He looked at her questioningly, wondering if he had, in fact, hurt her, but another nod from her assured him that she was more than fine. An evil grin spread across his face, Y/N knowing simply from the expression that she was in for the fucking of a lifetime.

He wrapped one hand around her throat, squeezing slightly. It wasn’t choking as much as it was just a firm hold, not stopping her air supply, but showing her exactly who was in charge. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she submitted to him, his other arm wrapping around her as he started moving. He tilted her head to the side, attacking the sensitive skin of her throat with his lips as he took her. Her hands splayed out against his back, holding him as close to her body as she could.

He began biting her skin gently, the little noises of pleasure she made sounding like music to his ears. Humans were so sensitive; Usually, he’d mock them for it, but in this rare occurrence, he was thankful for it. His particular human was the perfect mix of sensitive and durable. He could set her mind alight with the slightest of touches, yet turn around and fuck her like an animal without risk of her breaking. The hand around her throat tightened ever so slightly, just enough to make her a little lightheaded. The volume of her noises was increasing, and he could tell by the way her nails were digging into his back that she was only moments away from coming.

“Please, I _need-_ ” She moaned out, The Master locking eyes with her. He pressed his forehead against hers, not slowing down in the slightest.

“What do you need, darling?” He spoke lowly, the pleasure coursing through him causing his voice to only carry half the dominance that he wanted it to. He gritted his teeth, a low groan rumbling deep in his chest as she feels him clench around him.

“I-I want you, Master. I want to come. _Please, Master, please!_ ” She begged, feeling the wave of euphoria bubbling up inside her.

He picked up his pace, pressing her against the console as he moved within her. The increase of speed was all Y/N needed to tip over the edge, cries of his name flowing through her lips as she came around him. He tried to endure through her orgasm, but the mixture of her face contorting in bliss combined with his name falling from her tongue had him coming as well, filling her as his vision went white.

He rested his head against her chest as they let their bodies and minds calm down, peppering gentle kisses on her breasts and collar bones. She held him close, one hand on the back of his head, playing with his hair. Their breathing slowed after a few minutes and he rose up, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back enough to separate their lips but keep their faces in close proximity, Y/N keeping her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. It was if neither of them knew what to say, and The Master didn’t even know where to begin-

“ _I love you._ ” She said suddenly, not opening her eyes. He was thankful that she hadn’t, because that saved him the humiliation of her seeing his shocked face. He studied her face, the peaceful look displayed on it giving off the impression that she _hadn’t_ just confessed to loving one of the most (if not _the_ most) dangerous beings in the cosmos.

“You shouldn’t.” He said finally, and she cracked an eye open at that comment. She looked at him, before laughing quietly. _God, he loved that laugh_.

“I shouldn’t even be here. I shouldn’t have said ‘yes’ when you asked me to travel with you, I shouldn’t help you recover when you get hurt on your stupid attempts at universal domination, and I _certainly_ shouldn’t have you inside me right now.” She commented, her words making him realize that he’d yet to pull out of her. He looked up at her with a shyness that she’d never seen on his face before, but she tightened her legs’ grip around his waist a bit, signaling that she was fine with the position.

“There are a lot of things that I shouldn’t do, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to do them.” She explained, before cupping his cheek in her hand, brushing her thumb against it soothingly. She leaned forward, their faces so close that her lips brushed his with every word.

“I love you, Master. I always will.” She whispered, before kissing him firmly as confirmation of the truth of her words. Her legs fell from his waist, giving him the opportunity to separate their bodies. He pulled her forward so that she could stand up, and not caring about the imminent mess (which he knew the TARDIS would clean up), he embraced her in a tight hug, his face burrowing into her shoulder as he held onto his human for dear life. She felt him say something, but it was so muffled that there was no way to make it out.

“What did you say?” She asked, and she felt him pull away just enough to give himself room to speak.

“I love you, too.” He clarified, and smiles broke out on both of their faces. Apparently, when dealing with a hyper-intelligent alien with a superiority complex and laser screwdriver, the only proper way to ask him out is to threaten to murder him.

 _‘Works for me’_ Y/N thought as she felt her lover’s arms tighten around her.

 _‘That definitely works’_.


End file.
